Loneliness
by aussie girl1990
Summary: He was just there, not really existing, just there. And she too was just ‘there’ she has always been like that. But when he looked at her, she felt like she was ‘real’ and she liked that. SasHina, Drabble. A little confusing for some people.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Notes: This story has been stuck in my mind for some four days now. The first part is Sasuke and the second part is Hinata. This may not make much sense to some but to others it will be the truth behind loneliness. Kiba and Shino are great, don't get me wrong but I always felt that Hinata and Sasuke were always left out no matter how close they were to their friends.

Loneliness

When the rookie nine would get together Sasuke would always look for her, she fascinated him.

He would stand away from all the others and watch her.

Her short blue indigo hair would have an even more blue color in the afternoon sun, her pale lavender eyes would shine with happiness, and that was what made him search for her every time.

While her eyes would reflect pure unadulterated happiness they would shine with something even more powerful, something that made him want to go to her.

It was always there, he noticed, when she was with her teammates, Shino and Kiba and that dog, she still seemed happy but there was always something behind that happiness and it would draw him in every time.

But as time went on it wasn't just the shine in her eyes that would make him search for her, it was just _her._

Maybe it was the way she would blush whenever someone would notice her; he was always amused when her pale skin would become slightly rosy, maybe because she always blended into the background.

Maybe it was because she never fawned over him; he wasn't sure if he should've been grateful or upset, but he knew that there something else about her.

She always seemed so…

His dark eyes widened just a little as he suddenly understood what was always out shining the happiness, it was…

-

She didn't understand why he always managed to catch her eye, even if it was just out the corner, but he always seemed to be there watching her.

She didn't mind it really, well not too much, she herself was had been drawn to him and it confused her more than anything. She liked Naruto not Sasuke, but the raven haired teen always dominated her attention, he would be the last thing on her mind before she slept. She wasn't sure what to do.

She wanted to know why, why was it he would capture her eye even if he was just walking down the village streets? She was once told that people seek out their fears, but she wasn't scared of him, was she?

She had gotten into the habit of watching him when he wasn't watching her, and she noticed something hidden in the depths of his beautiful dark eyes.

It always seemed he was alone, alone just like her, it didn't matter if he and his team were sitting down and eating together, it looked as though he was eating alone.

Or when they were walking together, he always looked like he was walking alone.

She knew what was hidden in his eyes, she knew because she always felt it. She felt it even when her friends were talking to her, or when they hugged her.

Sometimes she wondered if she was even real but one look at Sasuke and she knew he understood. They never spoke, they never had a reason.

He was just _there, _not really existing, just there. And she too was just 'there' she has always been like that.

But when he looked at her, she felt like she was 'real' and she liked that.

-

One warm afternoon Hinata was sitting at the base of a thick tree trunk, alone again, deep in the forest just outside the village. Her pale eyes watching the ground as little ants scurried along the fallen leaves with food for their friends.

She could feel another person closing in on her whereabouts, she didn't care, she knew who it was.

She was still just sitting there, not feeling the need to move when she felt him standing beside her. He slowly dropped to side next to her.

Looking over at him she couldn't help but give a shy smile to which he showed nothing, but she knew.

They sat there understanding each other, knowing things that they had never told any one else but no words were spoken because loneliness could never be put into words. One must speak with the heart in order to be heard.

And so the two sat there without talking, just watching nature go on without them, and they both had to admit it was nice.

It was nice to 'not exist' with another; it made them feel a little less lonely.

End of drabble.

Written by Jessica.

Ok this was a little strange, if you need a little help understanding then just PM me.


End file.
